This invention relates to new and useful improvements in an attachment for connecting implements to the handicapped arm of a person.
Various attachments have heretofore been provided for connecting implements to handicapped arms for the purpose of assisting the person in manipulating implements. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,747,128, 3,965,491 and 4,357,717 are concerned with the attachment of a golf club to a prosthetic arm or hand device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,215 is concerned with an adapter for attaching a tennis racket to the prosthesis.